


Storytime

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Storytime, nightmare before christmas AU - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith tells a story. Shiro listens.





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing a nightmare before christmas AU, i just wrote this

_ Keith Skellington runs the show, the show of orange and black and screams. He dances under the pale bright moon and sings to his people, to his town folk and they know his name and call it out, they look up to him and smile.  _

 

_ He loves them all, he leads them with a dance and a song and new plans for a new future, a new life.  _

 

_ It’s Shiro he longs to see the most, Shiro of the stitched up smile and kind eyes and an arm he consistently seems to lose. Shiro is stuck with a grumpy witch Haggar _ \- - 

\-- Shiro bursts out laughing. He burrows his face into Keith’s stomach. 

“Haggar? Why am I Sally?” 

 

Keith pinches his cheek. “Because you’re my love interest, duh. And because the whole… arm situation.” He gestures vaguely at the huge arm now idly stroking his bare side. “And of course, Kosmo can be Zero. The ghost dog.” 

 

Shiro snorts, his breath hot on Keith’s skin. “Arm situation.” His broad, muscular shoulders shake. “Okay, I’ll bite. I don’t really remember that movie that much. Continue.” 

 

Keith slides his fingers into Shiro’s hair and closes his eyes once more. “Okay, Jack, I mean me - I find Christmas town - --

\--- _ Keith Skellington researches this Christmas: the history, the myths, whatever he can find. He experiments, he reads, he behaves much like a madman. Shiro follows him and frets over his man, offers his help which Keith takes, with uncharacteristic manic joy.  _

\-- “I offered you a helping hand,” Shiro murmurs and rubs his face against Keith’s abs that tighten when Keith starts to helplessly laugh. Shiro grins, happy to hear his baby’s laughter. 

“That you did, Takashi.” 

 

Shiro shifts, places his chin on Keith’s stomach and looks up. “So wasn’t there that bad guy- Oogie Boogie Man?” 

 

Keith caresses hair from Shiro’s forehead, marvels at the softness of the white strands. “Yeah. That can be Lance.” 

 

Shiro tickles Keith. “Don’t be mean.” 

 

“Nah. Oogie Boogie dude has actual style. His villain song is pretty great.” Keith lets his head drop back against the pillows. 

 

\-- 

 

_ Shiro sings, pines for his lord, his king and worries over him. Does Keith notice?  _

 

\--

 

“I notice.” 

 

“I know you do, baby.”

 

Keith sighs deeply. “Anyways, mister Skellington royally fucks up Christmas because he, well, I, is a dumbass.” 

 

Shiro snorts and climbs up to kiss Keith. “You wouldn’t fuck up Christmas, baby. Especially with me by your side.” 

 

Keith smiles, soft. “Especially with you by my side. My Shiro.” He cups Shiro’s face and kisses his lips, kisses his nose, his eyelids, the tickle of Shiro’s eyelashes like feathers. “And Kosmo, of course. He’s - “

 

POOF!

 

There is Kosmo now, worming his way next to them, between them, letting out little huffs of joy, his tail wagging furiously. 

 

Both men start to laugh and cover the cosmic wolf in kisses.


End file.
